


Shared Secrets

by ThatPeskyBoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meteor, Secret Relationship, Secrets, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: Vriska waits for someone at the abandoned end of the meteor.





	Shared Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araneae_cobalti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araneae_cobalti/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Vel!

Vriska just _knows_ that he does it to annoy her. It’s not a pitch thing though (and she totally never thought it was. Definitely not.), she’s found, but rather his playful way of fluffing his illusionbird feathers at her. It’s a weird thing that humans do, she guesses, but that’s just him in a nutshell. Weird, lameass human. Of course, she didn’t really think that he was lame, but she called him that because she could. Pick at his ego, and all. She knows him, she can see right through him. However, she knows He’s acting like an illusionbird because he wants her to like him more. He’s scared, insecure, and unsure of whatever it is that they share between them, and she sees right through that. Truthfully, she’s just the same.

What exactly, is he doing to annoy her? Well, Vriska has been waiting for him for a full seven minutes at their rendezvous point, and he’s _still_ not here. She doesn’t care if she’s super early to the meeting, what kind of freak waits until the last minute to show up to an astoundingly important meeting between two people??? She has to take a breath to try and dispel the agitation that’s building up inside of her. _He’s on his way,_ she assures herself, _stop fucking freaking out_. Their rendezvous point is on the other side of the meteor, one of those deserted rooms that no one ever went into. There wasn’t anything that actually interested anyone in there, other than huge jar-pod things that contained some sort of creature that Vriska couldn’t quite name. It’s a perfect meeting place, even if the inanimate creatures did fuck up the mood a little bit.

Just as Vriska’s mind started to wander, there was the sound of distant footsteps echoing down the corridor, getting louder as they closed in on her position. It could be him or… It could be someone else completely. Vriska freaks out for a moment, before diving behind one of the massive jar-pod things. What is even in them? Lusii? Chess pieces? Something else equally as fucked up? She doesn’t know, and she doesn’t really want to get inside to check them out. Anyway, she tries to control her breathing as her ears twitch, listening out for the footsteps still. If it’s someone else, then it’s going to be awkward. They would ask all kinds of questions about why she’s all the way on the other side of the meteor, and knowing her big mouth she’s going to fuck up in some way or another. Dumb, nosey friends.

”S’up.”

Vriska just about jumps out of her skin as a voice speaks right next to her. She’d been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even _notice_ that someone had come into the room. She looks up and sighs with relief, before slapping the red-clad leg that stands next to her.

”What the _fuck_ , Strider?”

He chuckles as he holds a hand out to her, pulling her up to her feet. Dave, tall and lanky as usual, towers over Vriska with ease. There’s a moment of hesitation between the pair of them, once Vriska’s to her feet, but he’s soon leaning down to steal a quick, soft kiss from the thief. Her pusher flutters as he does so, yet he’s pulling away far too quickly for her liking. She pouts.

”What?” he asks, leaning his hand on the glass behind her, both of them doing their best to ignore whatever inanimate monstrosity lies within it. “I was here right on time. To the millisecond.” His face is deadpan, but she can hear the amusement in it.  
“I’ve been waiting here for aaaaaaaages. Couldn’t you have just got here early like any other normal person who’s anxious about something????”  
“Who said I was anxious? Sounds like you’re the anxious one here, Serket.”  
“Ugh! Shut up! We both know that you’re a big, dumb boy who doesn’t know shit.”  
“Harsh. You really hurt my feelings there Vriska. How am I ever going to make a comeback from this? Am I going to have to make a devastating dis track that’s going to slam you so hard that the entire meteor will shake and be thrown slightly off course?”  
Vriska almost hates that he’s capable of riling her up so easily and flustering her. Almost. Though the smirk on his lips from his little monologue there was totally worth it. It’s her turn to pull him down and steal a kiss.

Once broken, she can see that his expression is softer, some of that stoicness melting away to show her his true self. This is what she loved about these little meetings: the fact that the pair of them could feel at peace with one another. It had taken many conversations to deconstruct the facades that the pair of them wore like masks, many conversations to realise that they were more similar than they could describe. These conversations had led to meeting in private to discuss their own experiences with someone who could finally empathise, which led to them calling each other out on their own dumb behaviours, which led to… whatever this was. Neither of them could put a name to it, nor did they want to. They were scared of naming it, for it would make it some sort of official, and the others would pick them apart for everything they had. No, right now it was just to be their own sort of secret.

”Sorry for making you wait so long.”  
“I mean, it’s okay, but seriously what could’ve been more important than meeting me? I’ve got tonnes of irons in the fire too, Dave, but I got here _early_.” Vriska smirks, playing with the battlement-shaped front of his cape.  
“I’m going to be real with you here, I was nearly late. Karkat’s been on my ass with these feelings jams, and as much as I love the guy, I think he’s getting closer to unearth whatever the fuck this is.”  
“Oh. Yeah that sounds bad.”  
There’s a moment of silence between the pair of them before Vriska speaks up again.  
“Are you worried about it?”  
“I don’t know. On the one hand, this is our thing. On the other… They’re gonna find out eventually.”

Another period of silence, this one lasting longer. There are so many things on Vriska’s mind that it’s hard to see through them clearly enough to find a proper answer to this predicament. God, why do they have to be so nosey all the time? If they weren’t, she and Dave could frolic to their heart’s content. No, not frolic. That sounds dumb. Eugh. She was Vriska Serket, the person who is unbothered by everything, the person who’s amazing put together; this shouldn’t be a problem for her. And yet… it was.

”Well… let’s try and keep it to ourselves for now.”  
“Okay.”

She knows it’s selfish of her to say that, even as he leans down to kiss her again, but that’s what she is. She’s selfish, and she wants Dave and this thing that’s between them to last an eternity. She wants it to be theirs forever, though she knows forever is impossible to achieve. The kiss feels almost bittersweet as she feels her control over this situation slipping out of her hands. Despite it, she can’t help but pull him a little bit closer, the comfort of his weird human scent and warm body overwhelming her fears for this moment.

For now, this was to be their shared secret.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work and would like to commission me, please head over to http://thatpeskyboat.tumblr.com/post/180256135599/writing-commissions and check out the details there.


End file.
